List of Status Conditions
In Skies of Arcadia, a Status Condition is something that afflicts a player character or an enemy with an abnormal and usually harmful effect. Status Conditions come in two forms: Positive and Negative; naturally, Positive conditions provide beneficial effects to the user while Negative conditions provide hindering effects. Positive Conditions Strengthen Strengthen increases the target's Attack and Defense rating by 25%. The effect is overruled and canceled out by Weak. Caused by the magic spells Increm and Incremus and the item Glyph of Might. In Ship Battles, the items Apa wax and Apo wax create the same effect on your ship. Quickened Quickened doubles the target's speed rating, dodge % rating, increases their chance of attacking first, counterattacking, and successfully running from a battle. The effect is overruled and canceled out by Weak. Caused by the magic spell Quika and the item Glyph of Speed. In Ship Battles, the item Speed Wax create the same effect on your ship. Regeneration Regeneration causes the target recovers a certain amount of HP at the end of each turn. The effect is canceled out by Poison. Fina's Lunar Blessing gives the party a 200 HP regeneration, while the Healing Salve bestows a 250 HP regeneration to one target. Negative Conditions With the exception of Unconscious, all effects can be removed with the magic spell Curia (and its crystal form), as well as Fina's Lunar Cleansing. Negative conditions can also be blocked by Gilder's Aura of Denial. Poison Poison causes the target to lose HP at the end of each turn. Poison overrules and cancels out Regeneration. What inflicts Poison: * Noxi and Noxus * Assassin Blade What protects against Poison: * Ivy Band Sleep Sleep prevents the target from performing any actions until they are awoken. Sleeping targets have a chance of waking up at the end of each turn, but can also be "cured" upon taking damage from an enemy attack. If a character is subjected to sleep and immediately awoken, their action that turn will still be cancelled. What inflicts Sleep: * Slipara * Sword of Daccat * Yin Wing * Cupil Blade * Cupil Sword * Cupil Cutlass * Cupil Claymore * Blade of Slumber * Daccat Custom What protects against Sleep: * Wind Gem Ring Weak Weak reduces all of the target's stats by 25%. Weak overrules and cancels out both Strengthen and Quickened. What inflicts Weak: * Driln and Drilnos * Storm Wing What protects against Weak: * Behemoth's Ring Silence Silence prevents the target from casting magic spells. What inflicts Silence: * Sylenis * Rapier * Imperial Blade What protects against Silence: * Revered Voice Confusion Confusion causes the target to automatically use a basic physical attack, and forces them to attack the closest thing to them on the battlefield, friend or foe. Confused targets have a chance of snapping out of it at the end of each turn, but can also be "cured" upon taking damage from an enemy attack. If a character is subjected to confusion and immediately snaps out of it, they will still sacrifice that turn's move. What inflicts Confusion: *Panika *Flutter Blade *Swirlmerang *Beak Hand What protects against Confusion: *Eye of Truth Stone Stone turns the target to stone, thus preventing them from performing any actions until they are cured. Stone is essentially a stronger version of Sleep as taking damage from enemy attacks will not cure the target and it usually takes 6 turns for the condition to dissipate. Due to it naturally wearing off over time, having all party members affected by Stone at the same time will not automatically result in a Game Over. What inflicts Stone: *Lunar Glyph *Stoneblade *Serpent Strike What protects against Stone: *Gem of Fluidity Fatigue Fatigue prevents the target from recovering SP at the end of each turn, as well as disabling their ability to use the Focus command. This condition can only be used by enemies, though opponents from the main story line rarely inflict his condition. This is arguably the most annoying status conditions players have to deal with, given how critical it is to have SP to survive more difficult battles. What protects against Fatigue: *Everlasting Gem Unconscious When a target loses all of their HP they are rendered unconscious and cannot act until they are revived, either with the magic spells Risan and Riselem or with Fina's Lunar Light. If all party members are knocked unconscious, the game will end. Some attacks inflict Instant Death, which renders a target unconscious automatically, regardless how much HP they have left. What causes Instant Death: *Eterni, Eternes and Eternum *Hand of Fate *Soul Sword *De Loco Drill *Marksman Gun What protects against Instant Death: *Cupil Ring *Silvite Ring *Valuan Medallion Category:Game mechanics